RWBY the evil ones
by Excalibursoul
Summary: The Demifiend is reborn in the world of remnant will be adding naruto and bleach characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

The demifiend had contested and dominated all who stood before him in his bid to recreate his old world not even Lucifer himself stood against him and niether had a god of creation. There had been many who sought to stop him some who used to be his best friends yet their hearts gave way to ambition to shape the world how they wanted it.

However he was tricked yet again by Lucifer himself into killing the god of creation without absorbing any of it's properties destroying his world however a small shred of humanity still existed as he inshured that no more conceptions would take place.

He thought about all the people he met even the demons had a bit of character and his former human friends and allies had desired power to see their dreams come true. Chiaki, Isamu, and Hikiwa had given up their humanity to achieve power while Shin hadn't as it was forced upon him without his consent. Hijiri had manipulated him into being his errand boy when he began to see what was going on he to wanted a piece of the pie and payed for it.

Chiaki had become a monster that seemed a shadow of her former self as she killed whoever she needed to in order to obtain power the manikens had done nothing to her yet she killed them to bring out Bal Avatar.

Isamu was like Chiaki as he absorved all the magasutchi that was near where the final battle took place however he was using Hijiri to increase it's potency for when Isamu would summon noah.

It was the same with Hikiwa using his teacher to the same effect at the diet building.

Yet here he was laying on the ground staring at well he truly didn't know what it was he was looking at the individual had a split down the middle of their head of grey and black hair. With mismatched blue and grey eyes and a strange tattoo on their head. Everything else however spoke of either an effeminant male or masculine female it truly did bug the crap out of him.

His red eyes stared into the mismatched eyes of this person his tattooes which would pulse a bluish green neon were now red as the blood that was seeping out of his side. His horn at the back of his neck was cracked and he was on one knee holding his side as the blood pooled around his body his black pants and shoes soaking up the liquid.

He had to give credit where it was due because this person really had put him through the ringer of coarse he hit her with all his best stuff he decided that the person in front of him was female. Yet she continued on with her attack even her companions were human to some effect sure they could turn into flesh devouring monsters but they still retained their humanity. Her friends helped tremendously in her victory.

He knew the end was coming his way she just had to make one more attack he would wait and allow the end to come much as he hated the whole give up and die he knew he lived to long and he was driven to fight against god.

She lifted her palm up and there he could see the energy gather he wouldn't be fast enough to attack or dodge. He watched as a white light flooded his vision as he became blind he could feel his body lose it's power. He felt no pain nothing just a void was this purgatory he thought before his eyes began to adjust.

He looked up and was surprised to see he was in a nursery as his eyes surveyed the place he saw a lot of babies as he realized he too now was a baby. His eyes locked on the girl next to him her black hair had a few red streaks. He somehow knew she was important on some level was she a sibling.

Looking back up he allowed his mind to drift back on what had just occured what had that strange person done did they reincarnate him. He tried to sense his Magatama but was unable to locate it.

Time skip

Yang had wanted to go and find her mom Raven Branwhen he could understand where she was coming from Shin and Ruby's mother had died and the two were taken in by Yang's dad the three became siblings. Shin later found out he was one minute older than Ruby something he dismissed as unimportant.

"We have to go." Yang yelled the six year old was staring at her stoic brother directly in the eye Shin shook his head no.

"What do mean no?"Yang was two years older than both Shin and Ruby and could be a little scary.

"Too dangerous." Shin was hoping Yang would see logic in the situation there was a whole load of problems one of which was the grim and another being other people might take advantage of them. Along with the fact that they had next to zero clues as to where Raven had gone the only person who might know was currently out on a mission somewhere.

"That's a risk we should be willing to take I mean she could be hurt or dying out there we have to rescue her." Yang countered back.

"No money. No weapons. No training." Shin layed out the three things that were wrong with her plan off action.

Yang's head sagged at that knowledge as she walked over to a tree and punched it hard enough to shake it. Shin walked over and put his hands on her shoulder he was expecting her to try and hit him or try and shake him off. Instead she pulled him into a tight hug and held him as he could here her crying he returned the hug.

"I don't know what to do Shin please I hate this feeling of helplessness." Yang was crying into the small boy.

"We don't know what to do either Yang. I want her to come back too." Ruby came over and gave a hug of her own. Shin felt happy that there were people in his life that he could love it felt like forever since he could just trust anyone whole heartedly. Well maybe except for Pixie that is.

Qrow and Taiyang were watching the scene play outside. "Gotta admit the little guy's pretty smart for his age." Qrow was nursing a drink in his hand as he watched his nieces and nephew work through a difficult problem.

"I am surprised at how inteligent he is sometimes we'll have to still keep a watch on them." Taiyang went over and sat down. "They'll definetly make heads turn someday."

"Yeah." Qrow smiled and took a swig of his whiskey.

Time Skip

Shin was going for groceries when he ran into a girl that was older than him with bunny ears as she was snoozing away on a park bench the ten year old went over and gave the girl a nudge to wake her up. Velvet shot up on the contact someone gave her and was holding onto the top of a street light she looked down to see a boy who was tilting his head at her inquisitively.

"Did I fall asleep." Velvet said as she climbed down to the boys level she got a nod of his head as an answer. "Sorry I freaked like that I'm just waiting for someone and I guess I fell asleep when you came by."

Shin just looked her over she had brown hair and eyes and was in a brown and yellow jacket and pants.

"So uh what's your name?"

"Shin." Shin answered the shy girl.

"Oh well the person I was waiting for has arrived I guess I'll see later." Velvet ran off Shin thought about her for a moment she was a Faunus Shin actually liked Faunus's over some humans.

Time Skip

Shin had crafted his weapon it was a set of gauntlets that could generate fire and wind making gale force winds and super heated blue flames. They were colored black and white the main body being black with the white tubes conected to his dust crystals that held the fire element he needed. His wind came from a special exhaust jets that were on top of the hand just behind the tubes.

Shin and Ruby were staring at each other ever since Shin built his gloves she has practically being begging for a spar. She smiled his way he returned it with a stoic look but she could always tell when he was excited. She pulled out Crescent Rose the scythe/sniper riffle was beautiful as it was deadly.

She shot forward with her scythe out going for a horizontal slash Shin calmly threw a punch that sent a good deal of wind her way which she jumped to the side to avoid. She decided to use range as she used her sniper to shoot at him Shin dodged the shots and charged at her and sent a giant fist made of flame her way. Leaping into the air she came down with her blade to end the fight Shin had created a tornado under her as she was caught up in being spun around.

"Uh I think I'm going to be sick." Ruby said as she rammed her scythe into a nearby wall as she readjusted herself and shot to the ground and made a dash at Shin. He was ready or so he thought he went to throw a punch Ruby however was going to use the pole arm to trip him. It didn't go to plan as Ruby got to close and ended up tackling into him sending them both sprawling out of the ring.

"Very impressive you two I haven't seen a fight that good in some time Shin I do believe your weapon could use a little fine tuning and Ruby you should remember Shin can make gale force winds." The teacher was a wolf Fanus and was currently monitoring the spars of the students as both Ruby and Shin had gone to Signal to be a huntress and a hunter.

"Yeah my stomache still a little queasy from that tornado." Ruby rubbed her stomach as she got off the ground.

"Are you sure it was the tornado or the coffee with five sugars." Proffessor Black said he wore half moon glasses that held dark brown eyes and black hair he was in a blue t shirt with camo pants. His weapon was a katana/pistol.

"Ah come on Proffessor not even Shin gives me a hard time about that and he has to live with me." Ruby whined.

"That's because he's a stoic."

Both Ruby and Shin left school to do some shopping Ruby wanted to get the latest weapons magazine while Shin simply wanted to have a look through the shop. They arived at from dust till dawn and went inside Ruby slipped her headphones on and started listening to music.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Shin Rose

Species: Human

Formerly: Demifiend, Demon

Occupation: Hunter in Training

Known Family: Summer Rose Mother(deceased), Xiao Long Taiyang Adopted Father, Qrow Branwen Adopted Uncle, Xiao Long Yang Adopted Older Sister, Ruby Twin Sister

Weapon: Aradia, guantlets that generate gale force winds and super heated fire.

Semblance: Nulify and Repel

Other Powers: King of Chaos form

Hobbies: Reading and Cooking

Talents: Fixing things when they break down due to Taiyangs inability to repair things keeping Ruby from eating to many cookies and stopping Yang from openning jars

Likes: Sparing with Ruby and Yang

Dislikes: Bullies, Bad Jokes, and Bad Cooking

Dream: To one day turn Remnant into a paradise

Shin was busy looking over the different crystals when he noticed a man with a bowler hat on that was wearing white his red hair covered one of his eyes that were brown. Shin decided to simply let it go before he saw at least a group of thugs enter behind the man in white.

They were collecting the dust when one of the henchmen had the bright idea to try and rob Ruby, Shin rolled his eyes as she sent the man flying into a wall. Shin shrugged his shoulders before he sent a man out the window with a punch as he jumped through the window he saw a bunch more thugs come his way. Letting loose a powerful gust of wind Shin knocked the thugs back. Ruby used the polearm of her scythe to do a flip kick on a man before she swung her blade in a horizontal arc knocking two of them down before she noticed the man in the hat making a break for it.

Shin caught wind that Ruby was going after the man in white when he heard a shot and saw her on the roof of the building the man was on. He used his guantlets wind to get over there when the man in the hat standing in a airship threw a crystal down and shot it. Thinking quickly he created a shield around him and Ruby with wind. That's when he saw a blond haired woman with green eyes wearing glasses a cape a white shirt black pants and riding boots.

"There's a Huntress here." The man said as a woman in a red dress appeared and fired a fireball their way. Shin held up his arms and absorbed the ball into his guantlets before firing it right back at her with increased power. The pilot of the Airship managed to dodge the attack the woman came back and set the roof to explode on all three of them. Glynda stopped the attack from happening and brought down her own hail of ice on the airship as it escaped.

"You're a Huntress can I have your autograph." Ruby asked in awe.

A while later both Ruby and Shin sat in a interogation room as Glynda glared at the two with Ruby trying to make herself as small as possible.

"If it were up to me I would send you both home right now with a slap on the wrist." Glynda said as she slapped her riding crop down with Ruby jumping back. "And a pat on the back but, it isn't up to me."

That's when Ozpin came in wearing a green turtle neck black blazer and pants with white hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses and carrying a plate of cookies setting them down Ruby went to go for one however Shin's hand stopped her. "You'll ruin your supper if you eat all those." Shin told her blankly.

"Aw please Shin." Ruby was giving him her best puppy eyed expression.

"She may as well they'll only go to waste otherwise." Ozpin stated.

"Alright go ahead you cookie monster." Shin sighed Glynda could empathisize with him.

"What I would like to know is who taught you Ruby to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever made and how you Shin learned such advanced skills in a fight."

"That would have to be our Uncle Qrow we used to be pretty bad." Shin stated.

"Actually we were total garbage but now we're all Howay." Ruby began to make other karate sounds while doing poses.

"I see so how is the dusty old crow anyways?"

"Still a drunk." Shin said flatly. "Also don't try any of his cooking you'll need a defibulator otherwise."

"It wasn't that bad." Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"It was a lump of green goo."

"Well at leasts dad's was pretty good." Ruby got Shin to nod his head at that.

"How would you two like to come to Beacon Academy as I have a feeling you two will fit right in.

Later when the two had gotten aboard the airship Yang was hugging the life out of them happy her sister and brother were going to Beacon. "Oh I can't believe my little sister and brother are coming to Beacon with me you two will be the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees I don't want to be anybodies knees I just want to be a regular girl with a regular knee's." Ruby was a little upset about leaving her friends behind.

"Regular girls don't own a high powered sniper riffle slash scythe Ruby." Shin stated.

"I know Shin it's just we had a lot of friends at signal." Ruby sighed.

"We'll make more at Beacon besides look outside."

"Wow you can see Signal from here."

"Nice view hey sis this is our new home." Yang said and Ruby visibly brightened.

That's when they noticed a blond haired boy who was having some difficulties with not puking and was about to rush past the trio. Shin however whipped out a barf bag and had it in front of the other boy who greedily grabbed it and vomited.

"Thanks." He said face still in the bag.

"Don't mention it." Shin said blankly.

"You just happen to keep those around?" Yang looked at her younger brother with a quirked eye.

"I had to take care of you and Ruby whenever you both got sick didn't I."

"Aw gross Yang you got puke on your shoe." Ruby said.

"Ew get it off get it off." Yang was yelling.

"Get away from me." Ruby was running away from Yang who was chasing her.

Shin let out a breath. 'It's still early to tell at this moment but, I can tell we are going to have fun here yes Beacon shall be a great home.'

I liked the story RWBY Noctorne and would like to see where it goes along with the Neptunia and SMT crossover as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Shin, Ruby and Yang all walked off the airship with Jaune Arc quickly finding the nearest trash can to relieve his stomaches contents in it. Shin was admiring the view of the place that's when he noticed somebody they had red hair in a ponytail with a gold accessory in it green eyes and red outfit with gold bits of armour on her feet left hand and shoulder.

"I believe I am in the presence of one Pyrrha Nikos." Shin walked up to the girl.

"Oh hello there didn't think I would be recognized so soon." Pyrrha smiled.

"Shin by the way and it would be hard not to be recognized when your face is on a famous breakfast cereal." Shin reached out and shook her hand.

Just then an explosion happened as both Shin and Pyrrha looked over to see Ruby and a girl with white hair in a sideways ponytail with blue eyes in a white jacket with red inner lining and silver battledress.

"What's Weiss Schnee doing here I thought she was trying to be a singer?" Shin asked no one in particular.

"Oh she stopped doing that in order to become a huntress." Pyrrha said as both she and Shin walked over to the commotion to see what was going on.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of do you have any idea at the damage you could have caused?" Weiss was looking very angry.

"I am sorry princess." Ruby yelled back having gotten tired of being yelled at.

"It's heiress actually." Said a girl with black hair with a bow in it yellow eyes a white ad black top with a scarf and white pants with thigh high black boots. "The Schnee family is known for being the largest destributors of engine propellant." The girl said.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss seemed happy for about a minute.

"Also the same family that's known for it's hard labour and questionable business partners." The black haired girl finished with a hey from Weiss.

"You left out the part where she was on the singing contest The Musical Voice she almost one." Shin put in.

"Wait you remember that?" Weiss asked skeptically she remembered all the hours of practicing only to come up short on the final round.

Shin nodded his head as Pyrrha rubbed hers looking a little sheepish. "I am ashamed to say I forgot about that myself." Pyrrha said.

"Whatever." Weiss said as she left.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." Ruby called after Weiss.

"Oh don't worry about her she'll be fine." Pyrrha said putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder with Shin stopping the black haired girl from leaving.

"It's rude not to give your name." Shin said while having his hand on the girls shoulder.

"It's Blake." Blake said she just wanted to be away from these people why was it when she gazed into the boys eyes it was like a father's gaze reminding her of manners.

"My name's Ruby the boy is Shin and I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Ruby looked sheepish talking to Pyrrha.

"Oh my name's Pyrrha." Pyrrha smiled.

"Well nice meeting you all I need to get going." Blake said as she finally walked off.

"Hey lets meet up again somewhere." Ruby called after Blake who just sighed she had feeling Ruby was going to hound her.

Jaune Arc decided to come over and decided to thank Shin again. "Uh thanks again for the bag."

Shin shrugged his shoulders he didn't like talking much and felt he said enough today.

"Oh hello you're the guy who threw up on the ship." Ruby said with a smile.

"Uh yes my name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"MY names Ruby Rose and that's my twin brother Shin." Ruby smiled with Jaune thinking so far so good.

"I didn't realize he was your brother oh my names Pyrrha by the way." Pyrrha greeted warmly.

The four decided to explore Beacon with no real idea of where they were going they found themselves out in some park like area.

"Look all I'm saying is motion sickness more common than people think." Jaune said.

"Well it turned out for the best seeing as Shin likes to keep himself stocked for just such emergencies." Pyrrha looked over a the silent teen as his gaze seemed to go around everything there seemed to be a look of wonder in his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it he always had to take care of me and Yang whenever we got sick and once had to go and get Uncle Qrow from the bar." Ruby honestly wondered what she would ever do with him.

"So you guys got any weapons?" Jaune said only for Ruby and Shin to be ready on the fly as they both pulled out there weapons to show."Is that a Scythe?"

"It also becomes a high powered sniper riffle." Ruby explained with Jaune giving a huh sound. "It becomes a gun."

Pyrrha had poled out her shield and collapsable spear to show to Ruby with a starry eyed expression.

Shin nudged her to bring her back. "Oh right Shin's got a pair of Guantlets that generate gale force winds and super heated fire." Ruby smiled.

"Well I got this it's more like a family heirloom though." Jaune pulled out his sword and demonstrated his collaspeable shield slash shieth.

The four finally made it back into the auditorium and had finally tracked down Yang.

"Oh hey sis how's things going?" Yang called out.

"You mean after you ditched me and I exploded and got yelled at." Ruby said deadpan.

" Bad first day." Yang winced.

"Actually she really did explode." Jaune said.

"Aren't you vomit boy." Yang asked only to get a tick mark on Jaune's head.

"You." Weiss's voice called out only for Ruby pale.

"Oh no it's happening again." Ruby said as she hid behind Shin.

"You were being serious?" Yang asked in surprise.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss yelled.

"Now she said she was sorry and she did say she was willing to make it up to you." Pyrrha tried to plactate the angry heiress.

"If she reads this pampflet I'll try to be nicer." Weiss held the pampflet out only for Ruby to snatch it out of her hands.

"Well see you around." Shin said as he focused on the front where Ozpin at the front. Shin had noticed a particular person with a mean streak by the name of Cardin. Cardin on a certain rabbit Fanus that Shin had met when he was younger not wanting the bully to get to close Shin quickly went over and lead Velvet towards Ruby and company.

"Oh um sorry Idon't believe we've met?" Velvet felt bad that this boy had taken an interest in her and didn't know why.

"I woke you up on bench years ago and you jumped on a streetlight." Shin stated.

"Shin is that you." Velvet got the boy to nod his head. "Oh right sorry I forgot to introduce myself that day I'm Velvet Scarletina." Velvet smiled.

Shin smiled a ghost smile as he watched as Ozpin wrap up his speeche 'should probably have paid attention.' Shin thought.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around." Velvet said as she waved goodbye to the others before they could ask her name.

"So Shin how do you know that bunny girl anyways?" Ruby eyed her twin suspiciously with Shin giving out a sigh of defeat he was going to have a long explanation in order to make Ruby and Yang happy. Or more like not have Yang play matchmaker.


	4. Chapter 4

Shin had the fortunate luck of getting a goodnights sleep even though when he thought about it he was curious how team formations actually worked their dad and uncle never really said.

Shrugging his shoulders he was by his locker enjoying the ramblings of Nora talking Ren's ear off it made him smile on the inside. Jaune was currently looking for his locker not that it was hard to find as it was next to Shin's.

"So you ready to show them your stuff you two." Yang asked strapping on her shotgun gauntlets as Shin had strapped his to his wrists Yang noticed a pair of custom colt 45s with a note that said 'I hope you like the new modifications.' signed by W. Shin placed the twin pistols on the inside of his gauntlets so that they could snap into his hand when he needed them.

"Yep I am ready to let my baby do the talking no more getting to know others stuff." Ruby smiled as she rubbed crescent rose.

"Ruby I hope you realize making friends is just as important as taking down enemies it's always nice to have someone there beside you." Shin said having a look around.

"But why would I need anybody else when I got you and Yang." Ruby said putting her weapon in on her back.

"I think you should be on somebody else's team." Yang had to opened up that can of worms.

"Are you trying to say that you don't want to be on the same team as me." Ruby was pointing a finger at Yang pressing into her as Yang was looking at Shin with help me with this.

"I am beginning to think Yang that you don't love us anymore." Shin said getting in on the fun at Yang's expense a look of panic crossed her features as Shin walked away amused at himself from what the sisters could see in his eye.

"Wait it's not like that at all." Yang was trying to defend herself.

Shin walked over to Pyrrha and Weiss as the two girls seemed to be in a conversation. "So Pyrrha have you thought about who you want on your team?" Weiss seemed innocent but Shin knew better. "As two of the smartest girls in the academy I'll bet we'll be unstoppable."

"I hadn't given it much thought I was just going to let the chips land where they land." Pyrrha said nonchalantly.

"I was hoping to snatch at least one of you on my team." Shin said amusement dancing in his eyes.

Weiss eyed him suspiciously until her eyes lingered on a pair of pistols that had the Schnee foundry logo on them. "Where did you get those from?" Weiss pointed to the guns.

"I have a few friends outside of school." Shin said making both Pyrrha and Weiss look at him questioningly.

"Hey you three if you guys play your cards right you can be a part of team Jaune Arc." Jaune said trying to impress Weiss.

"Please I'd much rather date Shin than be on the same team as you." Weiss said cooly.

"My dear Weiss are trying to say you're attracted to my brother." Ruby said she was going to get in on his fun.

"What no I never said anything like that." Weiss became red cheeked.

"That's what I heard." Yang said coming up beside her sister.

"By the way how do team assignments work I get it we'll be a part of them but I never learned the process." Shin asked trying to change the subject in order to spare the Schnee heiress further embarassment.

"Your guess is as good as ours all I know is that we need our combat gear for it." Blake answered while approaching them.

"Blake nice to see you again." Shin responded in his usual tone which caused the girl to smile at him.

"Ah man how can every girl think Shin is so hot." Jaune deflated.

"Simple his confidence." Blake said looking over at Shin before whispering something in his ear with him just giving a nod as Blake stepped back from the exchange.

"What but I'm confident to." Jaune said puffing out his chest.

"I have to agree with Blake he doesn't really waver much to anything." Yang said while remembering all the times they sparred together Shin didn't like to pull his punches with her.

"You make him sound so tough." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well he is you haven't even seen his semblance." Ruby said remembering the time she challenged Shin with it active.

All at once the students were called out to meet the faculty out on a hilltop with professor Ozpin standing there with Glynda beside him.

"Alright now that you are all assembled let us begin inside this forest there is a temple with relics inside of it you are go there and retrieve a relic from it. Now the partners will be setup so that the first person you make eye contact with they will be your partner that will assigned to your team. The relics will help who gets to be the rest of your team members." Ozpin said before looking at Shin. 'And you Shin so much talent and raw ability would be wasted if not properly sharpened I have something special in mind for you.' "You are to be launched from these platforms into the forest."

"Wait what?" Jaune began to panic as he was launched screaming away as Shin rolled his eyes and mouthed goodluck.

Shin was launched but he wasn't at the front he was more to the back as he surveyed his surroundings he noticed a large collection of grim. With a sigh he got into a stance.

"Sending him into the deepend first." Glynda thought it a bad idea that Shin be given the training Ozpin wanted him for but if he survived this then maybe he would just cut it.

"I need to push him hard he won't grow to be quite the level of hunter he could be otherwise." Ozpin answered.

"I do have a theory that his mental state is that of someone with an older mindset." Oobleck said.

"Spoken with him have you."

"I have quite the intriguing fellow I might add challenged me to game of Shoji."

"Let me guess you won."

"Barely he's challenged me to a rematch."

Shin meanwhile was roasting Beowolves alive with Aradia when an Ursa came charging in at his side using a powerful gust of wind he leapt out of the way he was to far to use the fire. Letting the pistols snap into his hands he got off two shots before found there mark on the Ursa' s eyes.

He decided he wouldn't wait for the next group to get to him so he charged ahead it was seven Beowolves and four Ursa's now things were starting to get exciting. He brought his pistols to bear as he opened fire into them which they dispersed and tried flanking him on either side he killed three Beowolves out of the seven.

He took to a knee with his hands outstretched to his side and let the wind create a tornado around his body sending the Beowolves into the air. Shin then cut the wind and leapt back to get the Ursa's into range before letting the fire consume them the Beowolves were still in the sky when Shin reloaded his pistols and shot them.

Again he made his way forward he could hear fighting in the distance but he was to far away to be of any help. Just then something very big and tough stepped out it had large horns on it's head and was twice as tall as an Ursa. It's arms were the size of tree trunks as it had ox like legs.

"A Minator is out there." Glynda looked shocked there was no way the kid could handle this but one look at his face showed his eyes were becoming excited.

"Maybe we should call it off." Oobleck was a little nervous about the boys safety.

"Don't worry he has yet to activate his semblance." Ozpin sipped from his coffee.

The Minator smashed the ground were Shin stood only for the boy to leap back firing his guns at the beast as it blocked the bullets with it's arms they were little more than bug bites. Before the brute threw another punch that shin ducked under sending a combo of wind and fire slamming into the beasts gut. Shin moved in and punched it hard in the stomach with it roaring in pain before smacking the boy away.

Getting to his feet he knew he was going to have to use his semblance in order to beat this thing so he activated it and he was once again covered in the same symetrical tattoos and horn with yellow eyes from the vortex world. The beast threw a punch that hit Shin in the head but the boy stood there like nothing was going on. Before disappearing and reappearing with his fist rammed into the Minators head the thing slumped before falling over dead with a hole in it's head.

"That's some semblance." Glynda said in surprise. "Why doesn't he use it all the time though?"

"I can answer that one it would seem our friend likes having a challenge." Oobleck said cutting off Ozpin.

Shin looked around and noticed that the sounds of fighting had died down so he was going to have to hurry up he finally got to the the temple and found it deserted. Walking up to the pedestals he noticed that all the relics were gone except one that looked like a dragon inside the wall. Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed it and made his way to the randevous point.

Everyone was gathered as the teams were being called Shin was so happy for Ruby she was finally going to be a huntress like she always wanted. Imagine his surprise when she was called to be team leader. He was glad Jaune was leader of team JNPR it would mean he could finally get some much needed learning in from Pyrrha.

"Finally I have an annoncement to make as all off you know that Shin here is aslo attending Beacon however I have noticed something special about him. As it is I have thrown him in the deep end and thus Shin shall be our Warlord while going to Beacon." Ozpin spoke with Shin looking at the man as in are you freaking kidding me here Glynda just smiled at him.

Shin had gotten his updated Scroll and had all of his contacts moved onto it as he inspected his room it had a single bed a kitchen and two coaches wtih a table in the middle. He looked about it was going to need some touching up for now though he needed to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin awoke at five in the morning in order to get showered and dressed in his uniform which had a black blazer instead of a red one this was going to be trouble he just knew it. He began making breakfast and had the door open to his room hoping the smell would atract a few people. He made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sasuage, and made a pot of both coffee and tea.

It wasn't to long until Ruby poked her head inside of Shin's doorway along with Yang as Blake and Weiss followed in behind. Weiss and Blake had grabbed cups of tea as Ruby had some coffee. Ruby was puting a cream and five sugars in hers while Yang filled up as everyone started dishing up. Jaune came in and asked Shin if it was alright to join them Shin just waved him in.

"Damn something smells good in here." Cocoa said as her and her team stood in the door way.

"Come on in then there is more than enough." Shin said to her team as they entered.

"So Shin what's it like to be a Warlord anyways." Jaune asked curiously.

"I don't know quite yet I'll have to see it's only been one day and we have yet to see how classes are going by the way Velvet would you mind helping me study later." Shin asked the bunny faunus who smiled nervously at the boy.

"Hey Shin stop trying to steal her from us you damned Romeo." Cocoa comented with a good natured smile.

"I'll help if you like." Blake said gaining his attention.

"I'd like that." Shin said causing Blake to blush.

"Okay how the hell do you do that?" Jaune eyed Shin as if trying to steal some secret technique.

"Do what?" Shin looked confused.

"You know get girls to blush like that with just a few short sweet words."

"I can answer your question for you it is because Shin keeps it short and sweet that he gets that kind of reaction because he is being simply honest." Cocoa said as Shin caught her checking him out.

"So how about we start a bit of a study group okay." Shin said hoping to stop this line of inquirey.

"That's a good idea I think." Ruby smiled at spending time with her friends and family.

"Hmmph and just what will we be studying then." Weiss said folding her arms. 'Damn I hate to admit this but he is a hell of a cook.'

"All things Weiss we have many strengths and many weaknesses that need to be addressed before we go out and become Hunters and Huntresses." Shin spoke with a wisdom that seemed so out of place for someone so young the Schnee Heiress blushed some. 'He's just so straight forward with everything that it's hard to believe he was only fifteen years old.'

"Well we'll help too because we know what to expect on Oobleck's tests and they are not easy I will tell you." Cocoa said looking over everyone.

"Thanks much appreciated." Shin said taking a drink of applejuice.

"Oh of coarse I could always use a warm body like yours when I'm lonely." Cocoa smiled deviously causing Shin's cheeks to tinge pink and for Weiss and Blake to frown at the girl.

"Cocoa leave him alone he has enough preasure I'm sure." Velvet said to her friend.

"Hey I'm just having a little fun." Cocoa beamed.

After the dishes were taken care of everyone had hurried to their first class which they had to run across the courtyard to get to. Shin couldn't help but think that this was the start of something he would treasure for the rest of his life.

It was during Professor Port's lecture that he was zoning in and out mostly out because Port liked to talk about his younger days.

"Demons. Monsters. Beasts. These are but a few names of the enemy Grim you will run across I however like to call them prey." Port said theatrically.

'You have obivously never messed with Yang's hair or dealt with Ruby without her coffee.' Shin shoook his head at Port.

Weiss was glaring at Ruby that much Shin caught he knew what she was thinking why wasn't it me I mean what makes her so special.

"Weiss you need to understand that there are times when things don't make sense to us but are important." Shin told her giving a knowing look.

"Hmph why should I listen to you, you're younger than me so what right do you have to scold me." Weiss turned her attention to Shin.

"None actually but, I know not listening to wise advice when given is just folly and believing you are better than everybody else is just egotistical look at Cardin for example." Upon Shin's words Weiss looked at Cardin in his higher than though smug attitude towards everyone. Weiss thought about it for a moment did she really want to be lobbed in the same category as him.

"You make it sound as if it's easy to see where we should stand." Weiss said under her breath missing the knowing look that went in Shin's eyes.

Proffessor Port had brought out a Boarbatusk in order to test out the students Weiss wanted to shoot her hand up in order to show her superiority to everyone then Shin's words began to ring in her head. No she did not want to seem Narcisistic like Cardin as he shot Weiss a wink before going up to the front.

"At least Jaune isn't so full of himself and Shin knows what he's talking about." Weiss glared at Cardin.

Cardin stood in front of the Boarbatusk as it charged him Cardin made the mistake of running at it hoping that brute strength would win the day. He smashed his mace on it's hide only for the grim to shake off the damage. Cardin then tried swiping it on the head only for it to knock his mace aside.

"Go for the belly it has no armour there." Ruby yelled at Cardin who cringed.

"Shut the hell up and die pipsqueak nobody was asking for your oppinon anyways." Cardins words just caused Weiss to get so mad for some reason.

"Hey she's just trying to help your stupid ass out you big mouthed jerk try and listen to someone else for a change." Weiss snapped Shin smiled quickly at the girl.

"Shut up Ice Princess nobodies listening to you." Cardin again tried attacking the grim head only for his attack to be deflected Port cringed at the boys ignorance he glanced at Shin who nodded.

Again Cardin's attack was repelled before the Boarbatusk was caught in gale force winds and was launched into the air only for a dark haired teen to appear before it shooting it in the throat.

"Excellent work Mister Rose you sure have a knack for finding weaknesses." Port said proudly while looking at Cardin who was grinding his teeth.

"How dare you make me look like a fool." Cardin launched a fist at Shin who caught it easily and flipped Cardin over his shoulder.

"You were waisting to much time with your idiotic display of strength as well as not listening to those around you." Shin said as Cardin turned only to get Shin's fist in his jaw knocking the boy to the ground. Shin bowed before making his way to his seat.

"Thanks for teaching him some respect." Weiss said as Shin sat down she couldn't help herself around him.

"Teach him respect I'd need to be a god in order to do that no I just showed him up is all thanks though for standing by Ruby she really needs someone like you in her life." Shin said leaning back.

"No problem and well just so we're clear I think you're the smartest guy here just saying." Weiss said as she leaned back as well.

"Cardin is such a big mean jerk." Ruby cried out Weiss couldn't help herself and chuckled.

"Yeah he is but at least Shin showed his arrogant but up right sis." Yang sported a ear spliting smile.

"I like how he does that." Ruby cheered.

"Well Shin is the ultimate in bad boys." Nora grinned.

"Shin a bad person never." Ruby said crossing her arms.

"No Shin isn't mean or anything he just likes to handle things in his own unique way." Pyrrha said hoping Ruby would understand.

"I can see why they made him Warlord now at least he has the smarts for it." Weiss said as she looked over at Cardin whose bruised ego was all the joy she needed.

"Yeah he could have gotten stuck in Cardin's group." Blake said trying to make light of the situation.

"Are you kidding me he would murder Cardin and all the others inside of a week and nobody would know he did it." Ruby said deadpannedily.

"He isn't that cunning is he." Ren asked only for Yang and Ruby to nod their heads at him.

"I am not going to question his abilities anymore besides we need to get to class anyways." Weiss said running down the hall.

"Wait up Weiss for us." Ruby chased after followed by Blake and Yang with JNPR following close behind.

"It seems our Warlord is performing quite well despite a rough first day don't you all think." Ozpin smiled at his faculty.

"Cardin's a brute who can't think beyond smashing things." Glynda grumbled.

"At least Shin posses the basic intellect needed to handle situations congrats to Ruby Rose for locating the weakness on the Boarbatusk and Weiss heeding Shin's words." Oobleck spoke quickly.

"Though I wish he'd pay more attention in class I can safely say that he'll make a fine Hunter some day." Port said proudly.

"He's more than that I think however only time will tell." Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Might need to go and try and have breakfast at his room some time."

In the hall leading to the dorms for the students Shin walked by a door that had a green cross glowing on the front he instantly knew who was behind it's threshold. Opening the door the boy stepped inside to see the familiar figure of the lady of the fountain of life.

"Welcome Shin it has been a long time and I have to admit I have missed you." The lady said as the door shut behind Shin.


	6. Chapter 6

Shin was standing in front of Cardin holding Jaune's shield and sword Cardin had outright challenged Shin to a duel in the ring only for Shin to say he would fight him with someone else's weapon.

It seemed Shin was being arrogant but in truth Shin wanted to see if he could use another persons weapons in case he were ever seperated from his. Taking a stance as Cardin gave an all to smug smile.

"I'm going to break you in half and show everyone what a wimp you really are." Cardin gloated.

Shin just stared at Cardin with a really look as he shook his head and raised his shield up.

"Um so why did Shin want to use my weapon when fighting Cardin anyways." Jaune asked Ruby.

"He said something about testing his abilities to adapt to change." Ruby shrugged her shoulders. Shin was wearing his favorite t shirt and pants the shirt had a pentagram on it in red while the rest was black.

"I think he just thought it was unfair for Cardin not to have a chance against Shin." Yang said smiling at her little brother.

Cardin came in and brought his mace down on Shin who moved to the side and knocked Cardin back by bashing him with his shield. And then swung a horizontal arc at Cardin who blocked with his mace. Shin then brought the sheild up and batted Cardin's mace aside brought his sword down on Cardin's head who jumped back. Cardin then made to look like he was going to swing his mace again only to grab and rip Shin's sheild away. The two entered a blade lock.

"Prepare to lose." Cardin said hoping to knee Shin in the stomach only for the boy to rear back and headbut Cardin who saw stars.

"Only fools count their victories before they are actually achieved." Shin reared back with his left hand and delivered a hard punch to Cardin's face knocking him to the ground.

"Yeah Shin that's showing him." Ruby cheered at her twin as he noticed the rest of CRDL glaring at him as he walked back over to Jaune.

"Thanks for the loan." Shin said handing Jaune his weapons back.

"Uh yeah no problem but can I ask you something how the hell did you get good at using different weapons." Jaune asked him.

"It started with Ruby's scythe and sort of went from there as you can guess I sort of devoloped my skills learning to use Yangs shotgun knuckles." Shin said seeing Jaune nod his head.

"I am a little surprised you rose to Cardin's bait in the first place." Pyrrha asked the normally stoic and calm boy.

"I was hoping to stop him from continuing his bullying sadly I don't think he's quite gotten the message." Shin says calmly.

"Yeah I think you just made him even angrier at you." Blake said to Shin who turned to meet her gaze.

"You need any help with him you come see us and we'll break his legs." Nora beamed.

"Much appreciated but you'd get in trouble if you did something like that you just let me deal with him okay." Shin said as he caught a nervous glint in Jaune's eye whom Cardin was looking at with a leer.

"Something you want to tell us Jaune." Shin said in a somewhat knowing voice.

"Oh what who me what are you talking about Shin." Jaune said with Shin sighing at the boys dodge.

"Hey Shin are you excited about the Vytal festival coming up." Ruby asked getting her twins attention Shin just nodded and smiled.

Shin knew something was going on with Jaune but how could he get the other boy to tell him what was wrong it isn't like he could force the issue he would need to wait and see what tomorrow brings. Shin lay there in bed as he stared at the cieling and began to think of all the things that would be at the Vytal festival it was going to be so much fun.

Jaune was standing out in the hall to Shin's door of all the people in the school Shin was the most comforting to talk with he never really judged. With a hesitant raise of his hand Jaune knocked on Shin's door. It opened to reveal Shin in a pair of pj pants and nothing else the look on his face spoke that this was a surprise for him.

"Hey there can I come in?" Jaune looked nervous so Shin let him come in.

Jaune laid it all out how Cardin had Jaune under his thumb do to him cheating on the last test of Doctor Oobleck and was now paying for it cause Cardin found out.

"Well that is something I will admit." Shin sat there and looked like a sage at that moment. "However your problem isn't near as bad as you make it out to be for you see Ruby suffered a similiar problem with another person."

"What'd you do about it?"

"I told them to stop."

"And they listened."

"I can be pretty scary some days Jaune however that won't work with the likes of Cardin because simply put he's got more muscle then brains right now."

"Well what do I tell my team then."

"Oh them they and team Ruby have been eavesdropping outside my door the moment you arrived as for the whole cheating thing just tell Oobleck what you did he'll be a little upset but he'll understand." Shin said just as the door opened with Pyrrha and Ruby rubing the back of their heads.

"Sorry." Pyrrha and Ruby said.

"For what we now know what to do lets go find Oobleck now before Jaune has a chance to chicken out." Shin said throwing on a t shirt.

Oobleck was a little upset with Jaune however he was quite proud to as he had owned up to it so he simply gave the boy detention.

The next day all the students were going to collect the red sap from some trees in a forest as it so happened professor peach needed it. Shin was next to Jaune and Ruby as Cardin glared daggers at the young teen. There were great many reasons why some might not like Shin but for Cardin it was simple the younger boy showed him up one to many times.

"So Shin are you going to enter the tournament for the Vytal festival." Jaune asked his friend.

"No actually I was hoping to actually sit it out and watch." Shin knew he was needed elsewhere his contacts in the white fang would need him then.

"Shin about your pistols who is W." Yang asked as Weiss shot over to them.

"Winter Schnee Weiss's older sister she likes to have me test some things out for the Schnee foundry." Shin answered Yang.

"I have to meet some people tomorrow Yang I won't be long." Yang just raised an eye at Shin but said nothing.

Just then a roar grabbed everyone's attention as Cardin's group was running away from an Ursa Jaune charged it and batted one of it's claws away. Jaune went in for a strike against the beast belly only to be swiped away getting up he checked his scroll and blocked the strike and Shin noticed that a black energy was around Jaune's sword delivering the killing blow.

"Hm he's lucky to have you as a friend." Shin didn't even have to look to know Pyrrha was smiling.

That is when Shin noticed something with a hand motion he beconed team RWBY and JNPR over and walked over to a monk sitting in the clearing. Shin knew better this wasn't your average every day monk it was Daisoujou himself. Everyone took positions behind him as Shin approached the skeletal monk.

"It truly has been a long time hasn't it." Daisoujou spoke britily.

"Indeed it has since we last saw one another though I had hoped you would not pop up out of the blue like this." Shin eyed the monk warily as Shin was using Latin to speak with the fiend.

"Oh I have searched for you for so long and now I will see if you are still worthy of being my master like so long ago."

"Let us find out then." Shin signaled for Ruby and Pyrrha to fire apon the demon. The shots impacted on his chest but it did not deter him as he launched a Mamudoon which everyone scattered from the attack. Nora fired a few grenades at Daisoujou and Rin got around to the side and struck with the blades on his pistols. Shin got off a few shots himself as Yang got in close and delivered a good hard punch knocking the fiend back. Ruby came in with her Scythe and delivered a slash across his chest. With Blake using Ruby's shadow she fired point blank rounds into the demons chest. Shin shot a flaming fist at him with Jaune knocking Daisoujou back into a tree. The demon responded by using meditation to sap some health and aura out of Weiss.

"Damn that hurt also he took some of my aura to boot." Weiss called in the heat of battle.

"Yeah best to avoid that." Shin said as he watch Daisoujou perform another attack.

Mahamoon hit Rin, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake as Ruby, Jaune, Yang, and Shin regrouped Shin sent a force of wind at Daisoujou who was pushed back as Ruby shot the feind in the chest with her sniper. Yang punched him in the jaw with the skelatal monk giving a swipe of his hand knocking Yang into a tree. Another Mamudoon hit the ground that had the group jump out of the way as Daisoujou used Prayer to heal himself. A fireball impacted on his chest with combanation of bullets and wind from Shin as Ruby and Jaune came in from the sides landing good hard strikes.

Shin assessed the batttlefield for a moment he knew both of his sisters and Jaune were reaching their limits a fiend was no laughing matter to contend with. Yang hit the demon so hard that everyone except Shin was certain it wasn't getting back up.

"Impressive you truly are as powerful as I believed." Daisoujou got back up and disappeared from sight.

"Man that was worst than the Ursa." Jaune fell on his but clearily tired as Ruby and Yang were using each other to support themselves.

"Damn he was tough." Ruby said panting.

"Actually he was almost dead so he wasn't to bad." Shin said shrugging his shoulders.

Nora leapt to her feet looking around for the demon when she didn't spot it she stomped her foot awakening the others.

"What happened." Blake asked ashamed she got knocked out so easily.

"The strange monk left he was near death so we are okay for now anyways." Shin responded in his usual tone.

"That guy sure could take a beating and keep on kicking." Yang said having regained her composure.

"Lets get out of here I have a feeling he might come back and even though we beat him this time he might bring friends." Shin said walking out of the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Kushina Uzumaki was currently sitting at the meeting area awaiting her contact to meet with them there were quite a few humans who symphasized with the Faunus's this person was special in that regard.

Naruto her son stood next to her the fox Faunus's had adopted this boy as a son and a brother for he had helped there group out more than any other. Sasuke was on the other side looking unamused but on the inside he couldn't wait for their contact to bring the new upgrades. Sasuke was a cat Faunus.

Sakura was a bear Faunus and Ino was a rabit Faunus were right behind Kushina as they were waiting for the contact to arrive Naruto was getting excited.

"Man I can't wait for my little brother to get here." Naruto was a year older than Shin.

"Please if he's any relation to you then he must be an idiot." Sakura said earning a glare from Naruto. Pretty soon all talking stopped as Shin walked in wearing a White Fang jacket and sitting in front of Kushina.

"It is so good to see my Kit again." Kushina smiled as Shin nodded his head.

"Any difficulties getting the new equipment." Sasuke asked.

"None Winter had me test the new design to get the bugs out the Schnee company appreciates your ability to not harass them." Shin said.

"So Shin how's school treating you, you know that the leaf would happily accept you if you wanted." Kushina had wanted Shin to come with them and join the White Fang completely.

"Schools going good actually and only Faunus's can join the White Fang Kushina you know that." Shin smiled at the woman.

"That's to bad I wouldn't mind you joining us." Ino said with a blush just for Shin to raise a brow.

"Ino what are you doing he's a human for crying out loud and Sasuke is hotter by the way." Sakura yelled at her friend rival.

"You sure he could be hiding his features from us."

"Let's get to the heart of the matter before the local authorities find us okay." Shin produced a case that he opened and had large vials of dust a lot of crystals and two sets of customizable colt 45s.

"Damn you sure can get your hands on some impressive stuff I will admit." Sasuke was eying the new equipment eagerly.

"98% refined dust and crystals I am never going to under estimate you." Naruto said picking up a crystal.

"Shin there is a group of White Fang that are going to hit the Schnee Dust company's docking area where they transport all their dust it is suppose to be a big job. There is also news that they have affilatiated themselves with a man by Roman Torchwick." Kushina said with a serious gaze.

"I take it that there is another reason you are telling me this?" Shin inquired.

"There is you see while we may not be on the best terms with the Schnee company we certainly don't want to bring down there wrath upon us at the Leaf village."

"So what would you like me to do."

"Glad you asked because Naruto has been itching to get out and bust some heads, there is one other thing there is a strange girl that goes by Penny we believe she is in league with the Schnee Dust company."

"You want me to spy on her."

"Yes, right then you two better get going." With that Kushina left taking everyone else minus Naruto who was beaming a smile at his adopted brother.

Naruto and Shin were walking down the street in civilian clothes as they came upon team RWBY talking to a mysterious girl. She had red hair was in a white and green dress and had black boots with undershirt with green lines. There was a bright red bow in her hair as she had green eyes that seemed sort of off to Shin.

"Hello Ruby making friends I see." Shin greeted his twin.

"Oh hey Shin yeah this is Penny we bumped into her literally chasing a fanus." Ruby said over shoulder not paying mind to Naruto.

"Why were you chasing a fanus?" Shin looked puzzeled.

"That rapscallion had snuck onto a boat and used it to transport himself here." Weiss huffed.

"It's not always easy for the fanus's to travel especially with how somepeople think they're a lesser species than them." Shin said as he was being glared at by Weiss. "However we still need to find him as he might be linked with the White Fang."

"He totally is." Weiss seemed convinced.

"Why do you seem so convinced he is?" Blake shot back.

"Hold on there you two we don't know anything as of yet however I do know how we can bring him to us." Shin said causing both girls to look at with a you do look.

"Wait who's that?" Yang pointed at the other boy who hadn't said a word the entire time standing next to Shin which Shin was beginning to think was odd. Shin looked over at Naruto and saw where he was looking and noticed him staring at Ruby.

"This is Naruto and he isn't usually this quiet." Shin said as everybody was now looking at the fox fanus.

"She's beautiful." Naruto said pointing at Ruby with a blush on his face causing Ruby's cheeks to turn rosy red themselves.

"Anyways about your plan Shin." Blake asked as Shin was rubbing his temples.

"Blake would you mind removing your bow." Shin said causing the girl to pale.

"My bow why?"

"You're a fanus Blake I think he'll come and talk to you more openly than any of us."

"Hey that's right there are a lot of fanus's that are shy around humans." Naruto piped in as Blake removed her bow to show her cat ears.

"How long have you known." Blake asked Shin while all the other girls just looked at the cat fanus.

"Since the first day you went to beacon you were a little to cat like in your actions." Shin said causing Blake's ears to twitch.

Later Blake was drinking tea at a coffee shop as the monkey fanus showed up and introduced himself as Son and made mention of Blake's ears. Blake then told the story of how she grew up in the White Fang and later left it when she thought the organization had strayed from it's true path. Weiss was not happy and walked away to be alone Shin on the other hand had went along with her.

"I can't believe it a White Fang hiding under our very noses all this time." Weiss ranted as she walked Shin really couldn't judge her he had done worst as a demon after all.

"I mean does she have any idea of how much damage the White Fang has done to my family missing board members, friends I'll never see again, and threats along with the theft of train cars contents of dust 5000 crates." Weiss continued on.

"Everytime my father would come home he'd be infuriated it made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss made a fist to show how truly frustrated she was.

"Weiss when we first met I really didn't care if you were the heiress to the Schnee dust company you were just Weiss to me." Shin said gaining a look from the girl.

"Is that how you view everyone?" Weiss took a relaxing breath.

"Pretty much except for Cardin's group and Son I have some reservations about trusting him fully." Shin said earning a smile from Weiss.

"That makes two of us I guess would you mind sticking around I need to think on this longer." Weiss said the two walked in comfortable silence.

It wasn't until much later that they got back and both Weiss and Shin went to there rooms and went to bed Naruto was already snoozing on the coach in Shin's room.

That morning they found out Blake had snuck off with Son to do some detective work Ruby, Weiss, and Yang where searching for their friend but Shin knew where she was going to be.

Ruby later ran into Penny and the two searched for Blake together while Weiss and Yang searched elsewhere without telling Ruby.

Blake and Son were waiting at the Schnee Dust Company loading dock when Shin and Naruto showed up.

"You know this is why the teams were formed right Blake." Shin said appearing behind both the cat and monkey fanus scaring the two.

"It's just I don't think this is an issue you completely understand Shin." Blake defended all the boy did was get next to her and lay on his stomach to watch over the containers.

"Guess that's his way of saying try me." Son said smiling at Blake.

"Believe it, he is just that way makes for a totally awesome adventure when he's around." Naruto beamed.

The group waited until it was night and then the White Fang arrived in an airship as Roman Torchwick stepped out Blake couldn't believe it. Blake had appeared behind the man and held the blade of her sword to his throat.

Shin and Naruto stood on either side of the two with Son at the back with his staff out Naruto produced a pair of Gauntlets shaped like fox heads that had turned his fist in to wind cutters.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang why do you follow this filth into such a petty act of crime." Blake asked of the members of the group.

"Ha kitten you see me and the White Fang have entered into a partnership as this is more than petty act of crime." Roman said as he fired his cane into the ground when more members of the White Fang showed up. The shot threw everyone into disarray Shin recovered quickly and charged the man.

Naruto made multiple copies that charged at White Fang members as Son was beating back two by knocking one in the head with his staff and then raming the end into the others gut and then brought it up catching the man in the chin.

Naruto was taking down seven members each clone landing a punch or kick to an area that would knock them out.

Shin and Blake however were dealing with Roman himself he blocked a strike from Blakes sword with his cane. Dodged a gust of wind from Shin as Roman looked up he saw one of the containers dangling from a crane. Shooting the cable out on it he made both Blake and Shin jump to avoid it Roman gained the advantage on the two.

Ruby showed up to distract Roman along with Penny Ruby was knocked back as Roman shot her Penny took notice of this and summoned her swords from her pack. The blades levitated and then were flung at the members of the White Fang. She then made them spin in front of her summoning a ball of green energy which she hurled at one of the airships blowing it up. Penny then summoned more swords which lodged themselves into another airship and pulled it into a stack of containers causing it to crash to the ground.

Roman made a hasty get away while Naruto put his hand on Shin's shoulder mouthing the words gotta go Shin only nodded.

Latter that night when the police showed up Weiss and Yang approached the group Weiss admitted she no longer cared about who Blake used to be just that she go to them next time she was in trouble. Weiss still didn't like Son.


	8. Chapter 8

Yang was having trouble sleeping her mind wandered back to Shin he was smart and strong fast to and could give far better than he took most of the time. She remembered all the times they sparred how she would boast about try and give him some of the worst one liners in the history of ever yet all he did was give a ghost smile and shake his head. Shin did however do something that did cause her and dad a bit of anger a bad pun jar to match Ruby's swear jar and the bad pun one filled up faster then the swear one by a lot.

Yang was beginning to really look over her younger brother figure was a little embarrassed by it but she thought she was beginning to form an attraction to the ever silent boy who only spoke when he felt like. Was it wrong the thought had weighed on her find for some time now I mean he was family right adopted family but still family then there was Ruby would she be weirded out by it she didn't know.

This wasn't some easy crush she could just say she liked the boy no this was her little brother in name at least or well he did keep his last name like Ruby so then maybe not so weird.

Eyes snapping open the blonde haired girl was so full of thought she decided to get some steam out of her system by hitting the school gym. She quickly put on some clothes and went down to the gym only to see the one person whom was on her mind that she didn't want to see right now.

Shin stood there in a t shirt and pants and was lifting an amazing amount of weight very close to what Yang usually lifted as the girl was about to turn around and leave.

"Yang what has you up so late at night?" Shin said not really looking her way but he always knew when she was around it was something she loved and hated in both equal measure.

"Oh um Shin I was just coming down to blow off some steam." Yang said quickly.

"What's on your mind Yang you usually are asleep by this our." Shin asked as Yang froze but quickly recovered.

"Well um the thing is I was thinking about a boy I believe I like." Yang said as Shin just raised a brow but said nothing. "I mean I like him and well I just think it wouldn't really work out I mean right now at least."

"Ah romance troubles something I have no knowledge on." Shin admitted easily.

"You not having any idea on something I highly doubt that." Yang retorted and made her way into the gym and began lifting her regular weight.

"Believe it or not Yang I am not perfect in fact I can act pretty stupidly some days." Shin said as he kept up his reps with Yang.

"You act stupidly that's a laugh you are pretty much the smartest guy I know and that's saying something I mean I know a lot of people." Yang grinned at Shin but quickly blushed and looked away.

"Honestly Yang I think you are giving me way to much credit." Shin rolled his eyes.

"By the way what do you think our odds are against groups like the white fang anyways." Yang asked wanting to change the subject.

"Honestly we are looking pretty good however I know for a fact there are more players on the board then what we are currently seeing it's all so tiring however I believe we'll make it through this." Shin said before setting his weights down and walking next to Yang and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Try not to stay up to late okay Yang and try and get some sleep that problem you are having can wait a little later." Shin said and then left with a red cheeked Yang looking down at the bar she was holding.

"Yeah sure Shin." Yang said to herself.

Yang was so caught up in the memory that she almost ran into the back of someone on her bike however she needed to into contact with someone for information. She stopped at the bar her contact was at she walked through the door and was greeted with a room full of thugs. The owner recognized Yang however and called everyone to stand down.

"So is that all." Yang asked taking a sip from her drink.

"Yes it's like I told you Roman came in and hired some of my guys and that's the last I heard about it." Junior says having explained what happened. "Though if you want my opinion that little brother of yours is getting into some tough crowds."

"Oh and what sort of crowds would those be." Yang asked curiously.

"I hear he's a weapons dealer for the White Fang and that he has contacts in with the Schnee's along with having some in Atlas as well." Junior says with a shake of his head. "However they are only rumours as far as anyone can tell I can tell you this though he has been known to support the faunus equal rights movement."

"So what's so wrong with that and if the other stuff is true well then I might get some juicy info out of him." Yang said as she was not going to let Shin off the hook very easily.

Elsewhere Ruby had just been saved by a moving truck by Penny who stopped the vehicle with her bare hands as she was being pursued by Atlas troops. Ruby was looking down at Penny's hands and could see the metal under the skin as Penny was a bit scared to what her friend would think. A motorcycle had just pulled up as Ruby was thinking Yang and Shin arrived she was surprised to see Shin with his own bike.

"Ruby, Penny, how odd to see you again." Shin said as he noticed Ruby chasing after someone.

"Oh it is a surprise to see you to friend Shin." Penny said having her hands closed.

"Penny what happened to your hands." Shin asked seeing the girl tense up. "Let me have a look."

Penny slowly opened her hands hoping to keep what she was hiding away from the boy as he looked her hands over he raised only a brow to mild confusion. "I am the first synthetic person to ever have an aura friend Shin I hope you are not to frightened by this." The red head said with worry.

"Penny if you have ever lived in our house you would realize that it will take a lot more than a girl who is composed of nuts and bolts instead of blood and bone to cause me any fear." Shin said having to deal with Yang when her hair was messed up in any way.

Hearing voices Shin grabbed both Penny and Ruby and hid behind a trash bin as two Atlas soldiers came in and began scanning the area.

"Figures they are here." Shin stated.

"Shin do you know something?" Ruby looked over to her twin.

"Yes Atlas came in for the Vytal festival but I doubt that is the extent of what they are doing." Shin eyed the two soldiers before popping out punching the first one out and sending his elbow into the chin of the other. "Ruby we need to go, sorry Penny I have a feeling they were after you so tell them I'm sorry when they come to." Shin said as he walked over to his bike.

"Well do friend Shin safe travels." Penny said waving the duo goodbye.

"Shin how do you know so much." Ruby asked getting on the bike as Shin fired it up she grabbed hold of his waist.

"That's easy Ruby I made friends outside of school however I think you want me to give you the full run down right well when we get back I'll tell you later." Shin said as he rode his bike to where Wiess was at the Schnee tower.

 _'Ruby no matter what I will protect you and your dream you brought me back to making me feel like a human again I was so lost am I being selfish yes I suppose but I don't care anymore. Yang I wonder what boy it was that you were thinking about oh well they'd have to pass my test anyways before I approved of them anyways. I wonder who it could be behind this all I do hope I don't have use that but dad did say if I had to then to do it.'_ Shin thought to himself as he was beginning to start his endgame scenario.

 **I know I am most likely to get back lash for this but this is how I wanted my chapter to go I do hope another author writes another story with the demi fiend and RWBY characters.**

 **I know I wrote a lot on the whole Fairy Tail and Knights and Magic crossover but I had a lot of fun with that one this one as well and Shin still has his King of Chaos form he can call upon.**


End file.
